


News Report

by TryingNormal42



Series: Naturali Extras [4]
Category: Original Work, The Naturali Compendium
Genre: Gen, M/M, Matt disappears, Matt's eyesight is ruined, Same-Sex Marriage, Scott has hearing problems after the attack, Seth is a worried best friend, Seth is the Alpha, Vermont, attacks on supernatural creatures, foster children, werewolf Pack dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingNormal42/pseuds/TryingNormal42
Summary: The Pack learns new information on where Matt is.





	

“Hey, Seth, ya know how I’ve been lookin’ for anything about the attack at Vermont airport?”

Seth looked up at his Gamma, Montgomery Hendricks. “Yeah?”

“Well, you’ll never believe what I found.” He tapped a button on his phone’s touchscreen and shoved it in front of Seth’s face. “Here. Check this out, man.”

A woman with brunette hair in a bun and red pantsuit appeared on the screen, standing in front of an apartment building. “ _This is Stacy Stone with Fox news and I bring to you the latest in our ongoing story about the deadly attack at Vermont airport more than three months ago, which killed more than a dozen people and injured dozens more._ ” Stacy paused, motioning for someone off-screen to come forward, and a brown-haired boy with black nerdy glasses that looked vaguely familiar to Seth came on screen, a dark-skinned little girl at his hip. “ _This is one of the young men who was injured during the attacks, Matthew Crandall-Connors._ ”

“What?” Seth breathed. He glanced up at Monty, who grinned.

“Keep watchin’.”

“ _Mr. Crandall-Connors, a lot has changed since the day of the attacks hasn’t it?”_

Matt chuckled. “ _It has, yeah._ ”

“ _I understand that soon after the attack, you got married. Is that true?”_

“ _Yes. But it was a private little ceremony with just me, my husband, and a priest. Nothing special_.”

“ _May I ask why you decided to get married so soon?”_

“ _My husband and I were both caught in the blast, but Scott got the worst of it. While in the hospital he lost his hearing, and there’ve been a lot challenges since then. We’ve had to learn how to use Sign Language and my friend actually helped us rig out our apartment so that it was deaf friendly_.

“ _Basically we … The attack scared us, and it made us realize that we couldn’t wait around any longer. For all I know, Scott could’ve died that day, and I would’ve lost the second person I’ve come to love_.”

“ _Are you saying that you had someone before your husband?”_

“ _Only for a day_ ,” Matt said sadly. “ _He was killed the day after he proposed to me. It was during the midst of the Big Reveal of the Naturali and the protection laws created for all the LGBT people. My friend’s father_ –” He shook his head. “ _He’s in jail now, though, paying for the crime he committed. That’s all that matters to me_.”

Stacy nodded. “ _And what about this lovely little lady here? Is she your daughter?”_

Matt laughed, shifting the weight of the little girl to his other hip, and smiled. “ _Foster daughter at the moment, but even though it’s only been three weeks, Scott and I really hope to adopt her one day_.”

“ _What’s her name?”_ Stacy asked with a grin.

“ _Maybelle_.”

“ _Well, she is just absolutely lovely_. _And thank you, Matthew, for lending us your time, and your story, to all those who wanted to see if any of those from the attack received a happy ending_.”

“ _It was my pleasure, Stacy_.”

“ _This has been Stacy Stone with Fox news, and you’ve been watching a glimpse into the lives_ after _the attack at Vermont airport_. _Thank you and goodnight_.”

The video clip clicked off and Seth sat there in stunned silence.

“Pretty crazy, right?” Monty said, snatching the phone back from his Alpha. “Can you believe Matt’s in–Hey, wait! Seth, where’re you going?”

Seth rushed past him, through the cafeteria doors, and out onto the football field–where he found Alec, Nea, and the others.

“Hey, Seth,” seventeen-year-old Druid, Rebekka Johnson, said with a grin. “What can we do for ya?”

“I … I know where … he is,” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Monty … he, he found Matt.”

His friends stared at him, eyes wide with shock.

“You’re kidding,” said Neala O-Reilly. The sixteen-year-old brushed a strand of overly curly orange hair out of her face. “Where is he?”

“Vermont. He’s in Vermont.”


End file.
